Beautifully Unusual 6
by ledaluck
Summary: Joel and Jon happily welcome their new friend to Earth, while giving him the name ' Sonny ' in the process.


Rating: PG-13

Warning: Some Swearing

Summary: Nyeeeh… Skrillex shows the guys a weird trick

Au: Im so sorry guys, I found my laptop not too long ago, so I wasn't able to upload this. ;/ But anyways, as an apology, I present you part 6 of my - abnormally long - fic! 3

" How the fuck are you going to find him some clothes? If you haven't noticed, Walmart doesn't sell shirts with 2 extra sleeves included… " Jon said, rummaging around Joel's fridge, in search of something to eat or drink. Joel shrugged softly, placing another bandage on the little creature's arm.

" I don't know… I'll just get him some custom made shit. Those nice Spanish ladies down at the cleaners love me~! " Joel exclaimed proudly.

" I wouldn't be too happy about that… You have no clue how to do laundry… " Jon rolled his eyes, grabbing a Corona from the fridge. Joel just ignored him, eventually turning his attention to the little boy curled up on the couch. The deep wounds on the little guy's arms were now properly covered with latex bandages, protecting them from any kind of infection.

Skrillex noticed a long time ago that the creatures before him, only had 2 arms. He remembered what his parents had told him. The ones with only 2 arms were called humans. No one on his planet really knew much about humans, but they all assumed they were friendly. And so did Skrillex. The little alien tried to remember what his Parents had taught him. Something about his arms, and how he could actually look normal, when among the humans. The little alien slowly sat up, attracting the attention of the two humans before him. He mumbled something, before pulling his arms in, just like you would when trying to take off a long sleeve shirt.

Joel smiled, while Jon began to choked on his own beer.

" What the hell!? " Jon shrieked, causing Skrillex to cower away in fear.

Joel laughed, a bit nervously, but then smiled at his alien friend, " Well that takes care of the shirt problems " Jon ignored him, looking deeply confused, and disgusted. He also noticed that the things tail was gone. He must've noticed that humans had no tails.

Skrillex watched Jon look around the room. He knew he was trying to look at anything else but him. The little alien twitched his long elf-ish ears, making different sounds to try and make eye contact with Jon.

Joel ruffled Skrillex's hair, distracting him from Jon, as he looked around for some stray clothes.

" I'm gonna run upstairs to get a pair of boxers. Get this on him " Joel said picking up a white Meowingtons shirt, and tossing it over to Jon. Skrillex turned to Jon, excited that he would be finally be making eye contact. But the human didn't seem to interested. Jon shoved the hole of the shirt over Skrillex's head, and roughly shook the shirt over his shoulders.

" C'mon, Get your fuckin' arms through " Jon huffed, grabbing the alien's arms and pulling them through the sleeves. After about 5 minutes of hassle, Jon finally got the shirt onto the alien. It looked ridiculous on him. It went down to his knees. Skrillex thought nothing out it though. He usually didn't wear things on his body, on his planet. If you did, something was either wrong with you, or you were about to be put to death.

Joel bounded down the stairs, holding up a pair of black colored boxers.

" Well, these are the smallest ones I could find… " Joel said helping Skrillex get his long legs into the holes that were provided. Joel pulled the elastic band over the alien's tiny hips, and took a step back.

" Does he look okay? " Joel asked Jon, as he finished off his beer.

" He looks fucking mental… "

Joel sighed, " Well, this is going to be temporary, you fucker. He's going to have to stick with this until I get him some real clothes… If he's going to stay here, I want him to be comfortable… " Joel said wiping the bandage wrappers into a trash bin. Jon yawned loudly, rubbing his tired eyes.

" I guess I better get going… I'll see you later Joel.. See you later uh…. Sonny "

Joel blinked, " Sonny? What kind of name is that? "

Jon shrugged before grabbing his keys, and walking to the door, " I don't know, Its just that he looks like a Sonny " Jon wrapped his coat around his broad shoulders and exit the house.

Joel examined his new friend and blinked.

He did look like a Sonny. 


End file.
